Muddybuddy
by Kalow
Summary: Momo's beloved pet dies, and she is very sad, but Toushiro has a few things to say that will cheer her up. Dedicated to a very special friend of mine.


**Muddybuddy**

Toushiro watched Momo quietly eating her lunch. Something was wrong. Momo was usually happy and upbeat, but today she seemed sad and quiet. Toushiro wondered what happened to make Momo so sad. He wasn't sure how to approach her, as she likely wouldn't want to talk about it right now. He decided that he would talk to her after school.

Momo continued to act sadly for the rest of the day. When the teacher called on her, she quietly mumbled the answer before sitting back down. She didn't spend time talking to her friends after school and quietly walked home. Toushiro walked a short distance behind her. They had been friends since they were young, and often walked home with eachother, but today she did not even acknowledge him. Unsure of what she was doing, he didn't say anything, merely walking silently behind her.

Momo suddenly turned in a direction away from her house, towards a small park. Intrigued, Toushiro followed, making sure to stay a short distance behind her. Momo walked after her as she walked through the park. She sat down on the ground in front of a willow tree. At first there seemed to be nothing there, but then Toushiro noticed a small patch of freshly dug earth at the base of the tree.

"Momo?" Toushiro said quietly. Momo jumped and turned around.

"T-Toushiro? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I saw you acting strange and followed you. What are you doing?" Toushiro asked. Momo lowered her gaze.

"Nothing," she said quietly. Toushiro walked over and sat down next to her.

"Come on, you can tell me. We've always talked to eachother about our problems. Tell me what's wrong," Toushiro said. A tear leaked from Momo's eye.

"Well…my pet died over the weekend," she said.

"I'm sorry Momo. What was your pet's name?" Toushiro asked, patting Momo on the back.

"H-his name was M-Muddybuddy and he was a rat," Momo said. Toushiro looked at her strangely.

"A rat?" he said, somewhat put off. Momo began crying.

"He wasn't just any rat! He was my friend! He was always so sweet and cute and chubby and he always made me laugh! He was such a sweet little guy. He always loved to cuddle up and sleep in my lap. Sometimes I'd sneak him to school in my jacket pocket. He was just such a sweet, affectionate pet, I don't care if he was a rat!"

"I'm sorry Momo, I'm just not used to rats, I didn't mean that there was anything wrong with you having one," Toushiro said quickly. Momo sobbed a little.

"I-it's okay, I know a lot of people don't like rats. But with Muddybuddy…he wasn't anything like what people expect of rats. He loved to be around me and was always soft and cuddly. He even knew his name and came when called! He always made me laugh when he pigged out on food. He was a chubby, innocent little rat who just loved cuddle and be rubbed behind the ear," Momo said.

"How long have you had him?" Toushiro asked.

"About two years. I got him through school. There was an assignment in animal science class to take care of a small pet. My friends got hamsters or guinea pigs, and I ended up with a rat. At first I was disappointed, but then I realized what a sweet and lovable little guy he was. At the end of the semester, I just couldn't part with him and asked the teacher to let me keep him. I'm not sure how old he was then, but he was at least a few months old, so he was probably between two and a half and three years old when he died, which is about the average lifespan of a rat.

"He sounds nice," Toushiro said.

"He was. I know he was old, and he didn't suffer at all, but still…" Momo broke off with a sob. Toushiro hugged her, and she cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay Momo," he said softly.

"H-he was the sweetest rat ever…I just can't believe he's gone," Momo sobbed into Toushiro's shoulder, "I feel so empty without him."

"Well, you gave him a great life. I'm sure he enjoyed his time with you. How many rats get the opportunity to have a person to cuddle with them and feed them whenever they want? I'm sure Muddybuddy enjoyed his time with you more than anything else. Just keep the good memories of him in your heart and he'll be with you forever," Toushiro said. Momo looked up, tears still in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Thanks Toushiro. I'm glad that you care enough about me to listen," Momo said.

"It's no problem, Momo. Who knows, maybe you and Muddybuddy will meet again in the next world…"

--

_Just this side of Heaven is the Rainbow Bridge._

_When an animal dies that has been especially close to someone here, that pet goes to the Rainbow Bridge. There are meadows and hills for all of our special friends so they can run and play together. There is plenty of food, water, and sunshine, and our friends are warm and comfortable._

_All of the animals who had been ill and old are restored to health and vigor. Those who were hurt or maimed are made whole and strong again, just as we remember them in our dreams of days and times gone by. The animals are happy and content, except for one small thing; they miss someone very special to them, who had to be left behind._

_They all run and play together, but the day comes when one suddenly stops and looks into the distance. His bright eyes are intent. His eager body quivers. Suddenly he begins to run from the group, flying over the green grass, his legs carrying him faster and faster. _

_You have been spotted, and when you and your special friend finally meet, you cling together in joyous reunion, never to be parted again. The happy kisses rain upon your face; your hands again caress the beloved head, and you look once more into the trusting eyes of your pet, so long gone from your life but never absent from your heart. _

_Then you cross Rainbow Bridge together... _

_Author unknown..._

* * *

Dedicated to Muddybuddy, the sweetest, funniest, fattest rat that I've ever had the pleasure to know.


End file.
